The Secret Gate
by wildcat7898
Summary: While on vacation in Greece with Spock and Uhura, Saavik, now twenty-four, meets a boy who isn't quite as stupid as all the others. This story follows "Time is the Fire."
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Secret Gate

Author: Wildcat

Series: TOS

Rating: T

Codes: Saavik, S/U

Summary: While on vacation in Greece with Spock and Uhura, Saavik, now twenty-four, meets a boy who isn't quite as stupid as all the others.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Kirk, Spock, Uhura, and company. I have just borrowed them for a while, and I will not profit from any of this.

This story is a part of my continuing Spock/Uhura universe. It takes place between Time is the Fire and In Single Words. While it does not rely heavily on events from the previous stories, you might find it useful to have already met the Santos family from What the West Wind Saw.

This story won 3rd place for "Best S/U" in the 1999 ASC Awards.

Feedback is desired.

The Secret Gate, chapter 1

Squinting into the sun, Saavik leaned on the railing of the ferry and inhaled. The air was so sharp and fresh that it almost hurt to breathe deeply, but she relished the sensation nevertheless. The spray from the sea flecked her face with moisture, and she could feel her hair becoming heavy with the briny dampness. It had been almost a year since she had set foot on a planet other than Vulcan, and although she would not want to live anywhere else at this time in her life, there was nothing on Vulcan to compare with this. She felt as light as the gulls that swooped over the water, as free, as abandoned.

She turned to her companion and shouted to be heard over the churning of the water. "You are correct, Elizabeth. Although the trip from Athens would have been much faster by shuttle, this is an excellent way to begin our vacation."

"You bet!" Elizabeth grinned as she pushed a tendril of hair away from her face. "When Mother booked this trip, the travel agent told her not to even consider flying in to Sifnos. He said that if you were going to do that, you might as well stay on the Greek mainland."

"It is unfortunate that your parents were unable to accompany you. Were they greatly disappointed when they learned of their scheduling conflict?"

"Yes, but I wasn't." Elizabeth ducked her head sheepishly. "I mean, I'm sorry that they missed out, but you and I can have fun now without having to worry about staying out too late or anything like that. I swear, you'd think I was still a child! Mother can't accept that I'm twenty-three years old and living on my own. No matter how hard she tries, she can't help but keep tabs on where I am and what I'm doing. Besides, I'm really looking forward to spending two weeks with you, Spock, and Nyota. I haven't seen them for ages! How are they doing?"

"They are very content. They should have married many years ago, for it obviously agrees with both of them."

"Tell me about the wedding."

Saavik almost smiled. Of all people, Elizabeth knew how badly she had longed for that wedding. Spock had placed her with Elizabeth's family for three years, calling on his childhood friend Margaret to raise his young ward with her own two daughters. Those had been good years, and Saavik considered herself fortunate to have known such a stable family life and to have been able to count Elizabeth as almost a sister. Hoping as only a child can hope, however, she would have traded everything for the chance to be with Spock and Nyota on the Enterprise. Of course, she had always understood that such an arrangement was impossible, but that had never deterred her.

"It was very nice." Saavik nodded with satisfaction. "Dignified yet touching, it was perfect for the two of them and the life they lead. As you know, they were married on the Enterprise."

"Yes, I know. Mother was sorely unhappy that she wasn't invited. She said that it was criminal he'd finally get married after all this time and not even tell her until after it was over."

"Spock knew that she would be displeased. He stated that Margaret would continue to remind him of the omission for at least the next fifty years. He and Nyota wished to keep it small, however. They did not even tell their families."

"Oh, Mother understands that. She just can't pass up an opportunity to give him grief. Anyway, go on. Tell me about the wedding."

"Nyota was very pretty. She and Spock both wore their uniforms, and Captain Kirk officiated. He was also the Best Man. Dr. McCoy, Mr. Scott, Mr. Sulu, and Mr. Chekov also attended. And of course, I was there." Saavik couldn't help but smirk slightly. "I was the Maid of Honor."

"Did Nyota carry flowers?"

"Yes. She had three roses tied together with a ribbon."

Elizabeth leaned close and nudged Saavik in the ribs. "So, I suppose that you were the only female there to catch the bouquet?"

Saavik looked suspiciously at her friend. "How did you know that Nyota tossed the flowers to me?"

"It's an Earth tradition. You know what it means, don't you?"

Saavik shook her head.

"It means that you'll be next."

Saavik waited for Elizabeth to elaborate, but finally asked, "Next?"

"Next to get married."

Saavik raised both eyebrows. "I hardly think that accepting three flowers positions me for future matrimony."

"You never know," Elizabeth said enigmatically. "My roommate back at school said pretty much the same thing, but she caught a bouquet and was married before the year was out." Suddenly, she turned and gestured toward the water. "Oh, look! Land! We'll be in Platis Gialos before you know it."

Saavik scowled at Elizabeth's romantic superstitions, but she couldn't maintain her disapproval as she listened to her friend's carefree laughter. She turned her face back into the wind. They were on their way to the beach, and she could already see it up ahead! In two days Spock and Nyota would join them, and they would have almost an entire two weeks together. This would surely be a vacation to remember.

...

The next morning, Saavik wrapped her arms around her knees and watched the waves roll in to the shore. Elizabeth was stretched out next to her with her eyes closed, and Saavik couldn't understand how anyone could come to the beach only to close her eyes to the wondrous sights all around. Small children frolicked in the waves, mimicking the tiny birds that ran out after the retreating water then scampered back up the beach when threatened. Old people sat under their umbrellas, content to leave all strenuous activity to the younger generations. Curvaceous young women and buffed young men strutted along the waterline, clearly displaying their attributes for anyone who might be interested. All in all, it was a fascinating sight.

She looked over at Elizabeth, impatient with her friend's inactivity.

"Elizabeth, are you asleep?"

"No, just enjoying the sun."

"I do not understand how you can tolerate cooking yourself like this. Would you not prefer to go out in the water?"

"Maybe in a little bit, when I get hot." Elizabeth propped herself up on her mat. "I sure am glad that you agreed to come back here today. I know that you're eager to see some of the sights, but I came to Greece for the beach."

"Actually, I am in agreement with you. Perhaps we can explore the island this afternoon. For now, I am content to stay on the beach."

Elizabeth smiled and brushed a few grains of sand off her mat, then suddenly leaned close and whispered, "Saavik! Look at those boys!"

"Where-"

"No! Don't look!"

Exhaling sharply, Saavik turned toward Elizabeth. "Do you wish for me to look or not?"

"Wait a minute... Now. Pretend that you're looking at the water. Do you see them? Those two boys, coming this way."

"I see them. What about them?"

"They're so good-looking."

Shrugging slightly, Saavik said, "I suppose that they are physically attractive. They appear to have nothing better to do than walk on the beach, however. This is the third time-"

"What?" Elizabeth lowered her sunglasses, and Saavik could see that her eyes were wide. "You mean that this isn't the first time they've walked past?"

"That is correct."

"Have they looked up here at us?"

"Yes, but-"

"Quick, Saavik. Come with me."

Before Saavik had a chance to react, Elizabeth grabbed her wrist and towed her across the sand.

Pleased that her friend was finally sufficiently hot to venture into the water, Saavik said, "You should leave your hat on the beach. You will lose it if you go out in the water while wearing it."

"We're not going out in the water," Elizabeth said smugly. "We're just going to stand in the shallow waves and look pretty."

"Elizabeth." Saavik frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. "While I am willing to stand in the shallow waves with you, I must draw the line at 'looking pretty.'"

"Sorry, dearie. There's not much you can do about that. Oh, wait... They're almost here. Talk to me."

Resigning herself to the fact that Elizabeth was determined to draw the attention of those two stupid boys, Saavik sighed and said, "Very well. Which sights do you wish to see first?"

"You mean beside those boys?" Elizabeth giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. I think that I'd like to go to the valley. I've heard so much about the olive trees that line the hills, and Mother said that the wineries give tours sometimes. Oh! Excuse me."

Saavik could not resist rolling her eyes when Elizabeth deliberately stepped back right into the path of one of the boys, but she recovered in time to feign the appropriate degree of surprise when she turned to find them standing right behind her.

Clutching the boy's arms, Elizabeth gasped, "I'm so sorry!"

"No, no. It was my fault. I was careless. Perhaps I was distracted." He spoke with a rich Greek accent, and Saavik noticed that the whiteness of his teeth contrasted sharply with his dark, tanned skin.

Without missing a beat, Elizabeth said, "Oh yes. There's always a lot to see on the beach."

"That is very true." The boy's grin grew even wider. "My name is Theo Papindopolaus. My father and I run Papindopolaus Bakery, in the center of town. Perhaps you have seen it."

Saavik narrowed her eyes as Theo spoke. She recognized the other boy, but she could not quite place him.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, we just arrived yesterday. We haven't seen much of anything yet."

"I understand." Theo motioned toward the blond, bronzed, and slightly taller young man next to him. "This is Bryce Brooks. He is an old friend of mine, here for a visit just like you."

Ah. Of course. Bryce Brooks. Saavik pressed her lips together disapprovingly.

"It's nice to meet you, both of you. I'm Elizabeth Santos."

Elizabeth turned toward Saavik. Prompted by her cue, Saavik added, "I am Saavik."

"Saavik," said Bryce. "That's an interesting name. So, what do you think about the island?"

Since he was clearly addressing her, Saavik grudgingly said, "I cannot speak yet about the island as a whole, but the harbor, the beach, and our lodging are acceptable."

Elizabeth smiled charmingly. "Well, it was very nice to meet both of you. We need to be going now. Maybe we'll run into you again before we leave."

"I hope so."

Bryce's smile was no less charming than Elizabeth's as he started walking again, and Saavik found herself unnerved by the directness of his gaze. An instant later, she realized that Elizabeth was already moving back toward their mats, so she hurried to catch up.

Leaning close, she said, "I do not understand. You plotted a means of meeting them, but you terminated the conversation before anything came of it. And where must we go?"

Elizabeth glanced discreetly at Theo and Bryce, and when she had assured herself that they were still walking steadily in the opposite direction, she smiled with satisfaction. "Oh, nowhere in particular, but we can't make this too easy for them. Don't worry. We'll see them again."

"I am not worried. I do not care if we see them again or not. As a matter of fact, I would prefer-"

"Oh, but I could tell by watching Bryce that he would like very much to see _you_ again." Elizabeth bit the corner of her lip appraisingly as she watched the two boys stroll away. "And I think that Theo liked me."

Saavik opened her mouth to retort, but decided to leave the words unsaid. Elizabeth was so clearly enjoying this. There was no reason to spoil it for her. At any rate, Theo seemed to be a perfectly agreeable person. Perhaps he simply did not know how to choose his friends.

Elizabeth turned back to Saavik. "Well, I suppose that we need to find something else to do for an hour or so. Feel like some lunch?"

"That would be satisfactory."

"Let's go. I'll explain what 'play hard to get' means while we eat."

They gathered their belongings and trudged up toward the road. Just as they slipped between the buildings, Elizabeth stopped and looked back in the direction of the beach. Following her gaze, Saavik saw that Theo and Bryce were still just barely visible, their well-muscled backs and brightly-covered swimsuits making them easy to spot among the throngs of people.

Saavik shook her head. "Elizabeth, I have heard humans tell one another to 'put their eyes back in their head,' but I did not understand the meaning of the phrase until this moment. Come along before you begin drooling."

Elizabeth laughed. "Mark my words. This vacation just got a lot better."

Saavik raised a skeptical eyebrow, but did not speak.

...

Back on her mat again after lunch, Saavik noticed that the beach was even more crowded than before.

"Elizabeth, it is not too late for us to change our plans. There are so many people here! Perhaps this would be a good time to explore the town. It appears to be most scenic. We can return to the beach later in the afternoon."

"Saavik, please." Elizabeth looked beseechingly at her friend. "We'll see the town tonight, I promise."

"I intend to hold you to that promise."

"Of course! But if we aren't here when Theo and Bryce come back, they might lose interest."

"Please explain to me again the concept of 'playing hard to get.'"

"Okay, okay." Elizabeth laughed at her own foolishness. "So maybe we don't want to be that hard to get."

"Humans." Saavik shook her head in mock disgust. "Your rituals are incomprehensible to me sometimes."

"Oh, but that's what makes us so fascinating... Uh, hello!"

Saavik looked up to see that Theo and Bryce stood before them.

Theo smiled. "So. We meet again."

Smiling back up at him, Elizabeth said, "It's good to see you. Would you like to join us for a little while?"

Theo sat down beside Elizabeth. "We'd be delighted."

Motioning toward the sand beside Saavik, Bryce asked, "Is this spot taken?"

"Obviously it is not."

"Good."

Beside her, Elizabeth immediately lapsed into a stream of easy banter with Theo, but Saavik could only sit, stiff and self-conscious, with no idea of what to say and no desire to say it.

Finally, Bryce said, "Tell me, Saavik. Where do you live?"

"Vulcan."

"I went to Vulcan once. I didn't have time to see much, but what I saw, I liked. Have you lived there all your life?"

"No."

Bryce paused as if waiting for her to continue, but she had answered his question and did not have anything else to add. After a moment, he said, "So, what do you do?"

"I am Starfleet's liaison to Vulcan Space Central."

"Really? That's great! I'm in Starfleet, too. I'm stationed on Starbase Four."

He paused again, clearly expecting her to share his enthusiasm about their mutual involvement in Starfleet. When she did not respond, he shifted uneasily and adopted a different approach.

"I generally don't meet too many Vulcans on vacation at the beach," he said. "Why did you pick Greece?"

"I did not. Elizabeth's parents did."

Clearly relieved to have elicited more than a one-word answer from her, he asked, "Oh, so you're here with her family?"

"No."

Before Bryce could continue his interrogation, Saavik's attention was caught by a movement to her left.

Brushing the sand off her posterior, Elizabeth stood. "Theo asked me if I'd like to go for a walk on the beach. Do you two mind?"

Saavik looked up quickly, trying to indicate that she would prefer that Elizabeth stayed, but Elizabeth was watching Theo and did not see her.

"Of course not," said Bryce. "Have fun."

Although his voice sounded light, Saavik glanced over at his face and thought she detected a plea in his eyes that she knew was surely reflected in her own. Elizabeth and Theo had already started toward the beach, however, and before she knew it, she and Bryce were left alone.

They sat in silence until Bryce said, "All right, Saavik. I give up. It's very clear that you don't like me, but I can't fathom why. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Saavik hesitated as she watched a tiny insect land on her mat then dart away again. "I remember you from the Academy."

"Really? We knew each other at the Academy? I'm really sorry, but I don't remember you."

"I did not expect that you would. No doubt, however, you remember Cheryl Kenney."

"Ah." He closed his eyes briefly. "I think I'm beginning to understand. She and I didn't part on the best of terms, and I'm sure she didn't have very many nice things to say about me. I take it that you knew her?"

"Yes. She and I lived on the same floor in the freshman dormitory."

He shook his head. "I always felt so bad about that. As a graduating senior, I knew better than to get involved with a plebe, but she was just so bright and lively. When I realized that things wouldn't work out between us, I tried to explain, but she was too hurt and angry. She wouldn't listen."

She studied him for any sign of guile, but he appeared sincere. "That is not the story she told us."

He shrugged. "Like I said, she was hurt and angry. She wanted to hurt me back. Did she tell you that I was vain and self-centered, and that I, ah, took advantage of her? That I had a different girl every night of the week?"

Slightly taken aback, Saavik said, "Yes, actually, although her words were much more crude. She said that you-"

"I know what she said. It got back to me. All I can say in my defense is that she was trying to make me look bad. Do I really seem like that rotten of a guy to you?"

She regarded him for a long moment. "I am still forming my opinion."

He held her eyes, then finally laughed and shook his head. "Okay. Good enough. You know, I'm tired of sitting here. What do you say we go for a walk on the beach, too?"

Saavik stood, pleased to do anything other than continue this conversation. "I will walk with you."

"Great!"

Together, they headed toward the water.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Gate, chapter 2

Turning the old-fashioned key in the lock, Nyota pushed the door open and leaned into the room. "Hello! Anyone here?"

When no one responded, she turned back to Spock. "There's no sign of life. I guess they're out."

He picked up their suitcases and followed her into the room. "That is not surprising. They did not expect us to arrive this early."

She smiled as she surveyed their surroundings. "Oh, Spock. Look at this! It's incredible. I think that we have the entire third floor of this villa to ourselves."

"So it would appear."

Wandering to the back of the room, she pulled open the drapes and gasped. "What a view! Come here and see this."

Amused by his own obedience to what appeared to be a direct order, Spock placed the suitcases by the wall and crossed the room in her direction. She had opened a heavy glass door and stepped outside, and when he joined her on the balcony, she looked over her shoulder and smiled. And indeed, he could not fault her extreme reaction to the sight she beheld, for it was very impressive.

Although they were not directly on the beach, the land sloped sharply toward the water and they could easily see the brilliant blue waves over three rows of crisp, white rooftops, neatly staggered like stair steps leading toward the sea. Immediately below them and across the narrow street, he spied a modest grocer's shop. An elderly man in an apron languidly pushed a broom across the sidewalk, gave it a neat shake, and turned back in the other direction. A little further down the street, a group of young adults in swimsuits talked and laughed, seated around a table in front of what must be a taverna. As he watched, one of them picked up a tall, slim bottle, filled a small glass, and passed it to the next person.

Nyota leaned back against him, grasping his arm and wrapping it across her chest. "This is perfect. I'm so sorry that Margaret and Phillip couldn't make it, but I'm glad that they called us to take their place. We never had the chance to take a real honeymoon, unless you count that long weekend on Starbase Fifteen."

He tightened his arm around her. "It was my understanding that one did not invite additional people on one's honeymoon."

She laughed as she twisted to face him. "I know, I know. This isn't a real honeymoon either, but I'll bet that Saavik and Elizabeth go off and do their own thing most of the time we're here. They won't want to stick around with us. And when we're alone..."

Snaking her fingers through his hair, she pushed him into the shadows of the balcony and smiled seductively. The curves of her body fit perfectly against the planes of his, and he murmured, "Ah, yes. I believe that I understand."

"I figured that you would. Of course, you know from experience how I react to being near a beach." She straightened at a sound from the front door. "Oh, there they are!"

He took a moment to compose himself, then followed her back into the main living area just as Saavik and Elizabeth came through the door. As had often been the case recently, he was struck anew by Saavik's maturity. For some reason, he still tended to think of her as the child he had known for so many years, but she was most definitely no longer a child. Elizabeth had matured tremendously, as well. He had not seen her for seven point two years, and he was pleased to note that she had grown from a somewhat gawky, self-conscious teenager into a composed, self-assured young woman.

They had no sooner greeted one another than the decision was made to walk down the street to the taverna, and to sit in the open air while they caught up on the recent events in their lives.

...

Folding her hands on the table, Uhura gazed out at the moonlit ocean. Although this was their first night on Sifnos and they hadn't seen much yet, she had already fallen in love with this informal little taverna, so different than the bright, crowded one they'd gone to this afternoon by their villa. Situated right on the water, its open windows and low, cozy lighting invited a special sense of magical romance that she'd always associated with nights on the beach. She had a feeling that she and Spock would be coming here a lot in the next two weeks.

"The bartender expressed approval of your choice, Nyota."

She looked up as Spock approached. Placing a glass in front of her, he took the seat on the other side of the little table.

"Well, when in Rome..." She took a sip of her drink. "This isn't bad. I've never tried ouzo before. What did you get?"

"This is resina, a native wine. I originally asked for water, but the bartender convinced me that I must be no less adventurous than you. He did warn me that it is fairly potent. Perhaps you can help me drink it."

"Sure." She grinned. "You know, if we're really going to do this right, we need to get an entire bottle and sit with it on the table between us. Maybe we can do that tomorrow."

"If you are speaking of the ouzo, I am not _that_ adventurous."

She brushed her fingertips against the back of his hand. "Oh, come on. Doesn't this setting inspire you to be reckless? To take chances and live life to the fullest?"

He tilted his head. "I must confess that there is a certain mystique in the air. It is most compelling."

"I don't know how anyone can come here and _not_ feel it. Even Saavik has succumbed to its allure." She reached across the table and sampled his wine. "I wonder how her date is going."

"She was very careful not to call it a date. It was my understanding that she and Elizabeth were merely meeting the young men at the taverna near our villa."

"Oh, believe me. It's a date. They've 'run into' these boys at the beach for the last two days, and this is exactly what Elizabeth has been planning all along. Personally, I'm thrilled for them. I remember dreaming about vacation romances when I was younger, myself."

The corner of his mouth lifting slightly, he said, "Enlighten me."

"All right. There was one summer in particular when I was about sixteen, and my family went to Spain. Every evening, Milele and I got all fixed up and sat at a little cafe on the beach. More than anything, I yearned to meet a tall, dark stranger. It was such a silly, girlish fantasy, but I had it all planned out." She laughed, tracing a pattern on her glass. "It would be a night just like this one, soft and mellow, with the ocean whispering in the background and the sound of civilization far off in the distance. He would ask me if the seat next to me was taken. I know it's a cliche, but it was very important that the dialogue begin like that. I'd be sexy and flirtatious, and after we talked for a while, we'd go for a long walk on the beach. Before the night was over, he would fall madly in love with me. We'd have a whirlwind romance, but finally I would break his heart when I had to go home."

"That is quite elaborate. You possessed an active imagination."

"Actually, that's pretty much a textbook example of a summer romance."

"Indeed? I find it hard to envision Saavik in such a situation."

"To be honest, I do too. I think that this Bryce may have his work cut out for him. She didn't sound very enamored, but at least she agreed to go out tonight. I think that it will do her good, and who knows? Maybe he'll win her over."

"It is possible. After all, I know of another difficult individual who was eventually 'won over.'"

"Very true." She smiled. "As I said, poor Bryce might have his work cut out for him."

...

"This is too perfect, Saavik! Theo is wonderful. Don't you think he's wonderful?"

Saavik quickly reached for her friend's elbow, but somehow Elizabeth managed to step up on the curb at the very last instant even though it appeared that she would walk right into it. They had spent the evening at the corner taverna with Bryce and Theo, and Elizabeth's delight at sampling the native refreshments-of the liquid variety-had been fascinating to watch.

"He is pleasant enough."

"Pleasant? He's wonderful. When you complained that we hadn't had a chance to go sightseeing yet, he even offered to show us around tomorrow. And we're going to see the island like the Greeks see it, not like a couple of tourists."

"Elizabeth, be careful. These steps are steep, and you are rather unsteady at the moment."

"Oh, I can manage. Theo said that he'd take us to his grandmother's house way out in the country, and that she'd fix us lunch. She lives near that castle, so maybe we can see it then." Elizabeth's step slowed. "Tonight was so wonderful. Just wonderful. I could fall in love with Theo, just like that." She tried to snap her fingers but couldn't coordinate the movement accurately enough to make a sound.

Saavik shook her head. "I will never understand the human preoccupation with sex."

"Sex? Who said anything about sex?"

Saavik looked over to see a shocked expression on Elizabeth's face, but held her eyes.

"Well, okay." Elizabeth said sheepishly. "Maybe. Just maybe. We'll have to wait and see about that."

Raising an eyebrow, Saavik continued. "It is such an inefficient approach. Humans are an exceedingly immature species in that respect. They assign undue importance to matters that are simply a fulfillment of basic biological functions. It is illogical that one would base one's entire self-worth on the pursuit of someone who might not even be suitable as a mate."

"Oh, but it's so fun! That pursuit is the best part. Tell me, hasn't anyone ever pursued you?"

Saavik shrugged. "On occasion. Generally speaking, however, most beings understand that it is improper to approach a Vulcan when the interest is clearly unreciprocated. And I have never been motivated to reciprocate that interest. It would be a waste of my time."

"But we're on vacation now! Do you have a better way to spend your time?"

Saavik paused at their villa and peered up at the third floor windows. Everything was dark. Ushering Elizabeth through the door, she said, "I can think of a number of better ways to spend my time."

Elizabeth smiled conspiratorially as they climbed the steps. "You don't fool me, Saavik. Bryce is growing on you, I know he is."

"I have learned to tolerate him. That is all. Now be quiet. The lights are all out, and we do not want to wake Spock and Nyota."

Elizabeth giggled. "Maybe they're not asleep."

"Shhh!" Saavik eased the door open. "Be quiet."

"You've always wanted to be like Spock, and he obviously doesn't think that romance is illogical. After all, Nyota loves romance, and she's very happy with him."

"Elizabeth. Be quiet. You will disturb them."

"He loves her. You can see it all over his face."

"Love? Do not let him hear you say that."

Elizabeth started toward the master bedroom. "I'll bet you a million credits that he wouldn't deny it. Why, I think I'll knock on their door and ask him, right now."

Saavik grabbed her friend's arm. "Elizabeth! Please-"

"Relax. I'm just kidding." Elizabeth patted her on the shoulder. "But I wanted to make my point."

"Which is?"

"Which is... Don't eliminate possibilities before they even happen. You don't know what's around the next corner until you look."

"Why, Elizabeth. That is surprisingly logical. I am duly impressed."

"For a member of an immature species, I know what I'm talking about every now and then. There's even a terrific saying, er, let's see if I remember it... 'Still round the corner there may wait, a new road or a secret gate.'"

"Very profound. Do you know the source of that quote?"

"I'm not sure. I think that it was Winnie the Pooh. Now, let's get to bed. Theo and Bryce are going to be here bright and early to show us around the island, and we need to get some sleep."

"Agreed."

Filled with a sudden warmth toward her friend, Saavik helped her negotiate a path through their dark room, then picked up her own nightclothes and headed for the bathroom.

...

The wind blowing her hair wildly about her head, Saavik reached up for a handhold and scaled the last wall. Elizabeth had told her that she would not be successful in her quest to reach the highest turret on the ancient castle, but she had known that she could do it. After all, the old stone steps were quite sturdy, only crumbling away near the top where they had been exposed to the elements for almost a thousand years.

One more step... Yes! Unable to suppress a sense of triumph, she clung to the wall and gazed out over the gently rolling countryside, then looked back to see that Bryce was right behind her. He had proven to be a satisfactory traveling companion-adventurous and fearless, he had enthusiastically agreed to pack as many activities into their day as possible. Elizabeth and Theo had tended to drag their feet, wanting to linger in front of shop windows and pause for long conversations, but Bryce understood what it meant to truly appreciate all that this island had to offer.

Pulling himself up, he whistled. "Wow. This is awesome. I've never seen anything like this before in my life."

"Look." Saavik leaned close and pointed. "This provides us an excellent view of Castro, there on the cliffs. It has been inhabited since prehistoric times."

"Amazing. It's hard to believe that people have clung to those cliffs for as long as they have." Shielding his eyes, he looked toward the horizon. "This must be the best view on the entire island. I'm glad you talked me into climbing up here with you. The others don't know what they're missing."

Peering down around the corner of the ancient castle ruins, Saavik said, "I believe that they have found something else to preoccupy their attention."

Bryce stretched in front of her so that he could see, then laughed. "Theo did tell me that he was going to kiss her today. Well, that's great for them, but I wouldn't have missed this for anything." He grinned and met her eyes. "Even the chance to kiss the prettiest girl on the island."

Saavik nodded appreciatively. Perhaps Bryce was not so stupid, after all.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret Gate, chapter 3

Feeling rather ridiculous in her gauzy dress, elaborate hairstyle, and gold, dangly earrings, Saavik sat at the table and sipped her glass of water. When Theo told Elizabeth that he was going to take them out for a 'real' Greek night on the town, Elizabeth had decided that they should dress as the natives do. So, while in Appolonia this afternoon, they had gone to an open-air market and bought these dresses. As the evening had progressed, however, Saavik had become more and more convinced that the natives did not actually dress this way. She had yet to see one woman attired in a similar fashion.

The music so loud that she had to shout to be heard, she said, "I would not have expected this to typify Greek entertainment."

Bryce laughed. "Somehow, I pictured an old man playing a baglama down at the park. But I guess when you're twenty-six years old like Theo, this is your idea of fun."

Although Saavik found the loud music and flashing lights somewhat overwhelming, she could not deny that there was a certain fascination in watching the young people on the dance floor as they gyrated to the pulsating beat of the music. Much laughter and loud conversation could be heard as well, along with the constant clinking of glasses.

"I do not understand what that couple is doing, over there on the side," she said. "Everyone else is moving rapidly, but they are merely standing there with their arms around each other."

"Either they're drunk and holding each other up, or they're drunk and they think this is a slow song. Either way, I'd say that they're drunk."

"I would estimate that at least ninety-five percent of the patrons of this establishment are drunk, so that does not surprise me."

As they watched, the crowd parted on the dance floor to reveal Elizabeth and Theo, but the gap closed just as quickly and they could no longer be seen. Gesturing in their direction, Bryce said, "C'mon, Saavik! Dance with me. Why should Elizabeth and Theo have all the fun?"

She shook her head hastily. "I am sorry, Bryce, but I do not wish to do that. I would not know how to begin."

"It's not hard. I'll help you." He paused as the current song ended and a new song began, much slower and softer than before. "Listen! This is a slow one. You won't have any problem at all."

Saavik hesitated. "I do not think-"

"Please, Saavik? You'll enjoy it. Trust me."

"Bryce..."

Suddenly earnest, Bryce leaned close and whispered, "Trust me."

Regarding him closely, Saavik felt the music pulsate deep in her bones. It was not an objectionable sensation-actually, it seemed to call to her, to make her body relax and want to move in rhythm with the beat. Wondering what had possessed her as she said the words, she murmured, "I will dance with you."

His eyes widened at her capitulation, and as she watched, he stood slowly and extended his hand.

She allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. There was a moment's awkwardness when he placed one hand on her waist and held the other one in her direction, but she surmised that she was supposed to put her hand in his. He grasped it and pulled it up against his chest, and she felt a small thrill of... something... anticipation?... shoot through her body when the backs of her fingers made contact with his solid warmth. She stared at her hand as if it did not belong to her, but finally forced her eyes up to his face. He was smiling, a very small, private smile, and the thrill that she had experienced only a moment before shifted into something else, something vague and more liquid that she could not define.

Urging her closer with the weight of his hand on her waist, he said, "Put your free hand on my shoulder. Yes, that's right. Relax. You're too stiff. Just lean against me and move when I move."

She obeyed as best she could, but it was difficult. She was very aware of her body brushing against his, and she could not bring herself to completely relinquish control to him. When he tried to turn her in a different direction, causing her to clumsily step on his foot, she realized that this would not work unless she allowed him to direct her every movement.

Slowly and carefully, she pressed the entire length of her body against him, one of her knees neatly between his so that there was no chance of stepping on him again. Silently thanking Spock for all of his training in maintaining her shields, she concentrated on allowing only physical contact and nothing more.

His mouth so close to her ear that his breath made her shiver, he said, "That's much better. Now, sway with me. Forget that you're stepping from foot to foot and let your instinct be your guide."

She nodded, and as she focused on his movements rather than her own, she realized that this _was_ much easier. Gradually, her attention expanded outward to the music and the bodies around them, but at the same time she gained a heightened awareness of the body pressed so close to her own. His muscles were hard, much harder than she would have expected, and when he became freer in his motions, turning suddenly and sweeping her around in a circle, she surrendered herself to the sensation. She was very aware of their hips moving together in perfect synchronization, and she understood that for humans, this symbolized the act of sexual intercourse. She also understood the appeal, as her knees grew weak and her blood began to course through her veins at an accelerated pace.

He slowed, and her heart pounded as she wondered what might happen next. His cheek, which had rested against the side of her head, was no longer there, so she drew back slightly to find that he was looking at her. His eyes were big, and even though she knew that they were bright blue in the sunshine, they appeared very, very dark right now.

Suddenly, he slid his hand from her waist to her buttock and pulled her against him. His face descended on hers, and before she could react, he forced her lips apart with his tongue, invading her mouth and hurting her teeth when they bumped against his own.

She squirmed and averted her face. "Bryce! Do not do that."

"Oh, Saavik, baby. Please." His hand, below her waist, became more insistent.

"No!"

She pushed hard against his chest. Although he tried to hold her against him, he was no match for her strength, and she sent him stumbling. She stormed off the dance floor. People were standing everywhere, completely unaware of her desire to flee, but she shoved her way through the crowd and headed for the exit. Blind to everything but that door in the front of the room, she finally saw it open in front of her and she was through, blessedly, out on the sidewalk and only a few steps away from the beach.

When the door closed behind her, shutting off the noise from within the building, she realized that she was not alone.

"Saavik! Saavik, wait."

She pulled the impractical little sandals off her feet and tossed them to the side, then stepped out onto the sand.

"Saavik, what did I do wrong? Please stop and talk to me."

Without slowing, she reached up to her hair and pulled out the fancy combs, tugging her fingers through the once-neat locks until her hair was free, thick and curly against her bare shoulders. The earrings were next, yanked from her ears and hurled toward the ocean with all of her might.

She could hear Bryce's heavy breathing behind her, and finally she whirled to face him. They were far away from the discotheque now, alone on a stretch of the beach that was unlit and undeveloped. Unable to keep the fury from her voice, she demanded, "What did you think you were doing in there?"

He stopped abruptly, obviously surprised at her question and her demeanor. "I, uh, well..."

She took a step closer. "What did you wish to accomplish?"

Running his hand across his forehead, he said, "I'm attracted to you. I thought you knew that."

"Yes. I know that."

"Well, I wanted to kiss you. You appeared to be enjoying the dance, and it seemed like the thing to do."

"The thing to do? It was very disrespectful and inappropriate, Bryce. Not only did you act aggressively toward me, but you chose a public forum to do so. I found it quite offensive. You clearly did not even give a thought to what I might want. You only wished to satisfy your own impulses."

"Wait a minute." He held up his hands. "You were the one giving the signals, Saavik. Rubbing yourself against me and looking at me like that."

"Is that not how one dances?"

"Oh yes, that's one way to dance. It's also a good way to indicate that you're interested in a lot more than dancing."

"Ah." Her anger fading in the face of an interesting puzzle, she said, "I understood that dancing could be symbolic of a physical union, but I did not understand that it was necessarily a precursor to a physical union. You misinterpreted my actions as an invitation?"

"You mean they weren't?"

"No! A public display such as that is entirely unacceptable."

"Oh, I see. I'm so sorry, Saavik. Please understand. I like you. A lot. And I'd never do anything to offend you."

"It is possible that I overreacted."

He smiled for the first time since they had left the dance floor. "I suppose that I can't blame you. I've been in Starfleet long enough to know that we might have some cultural obstacles to overcome. Tell me. How can I salvage this situation?"

She paused uncertainly. Logic dictated that they could continue as before, two beings that were exploring the facets of a developing friendship. Something else within her, however, drew her to consider Elizabeth's words from last night...

The new experience around the corner. The romance of pursuit. Spock and Nyota, and the way Spock had mellowed through his years of interaction with her.

The secret gate, simply waiting to be discovered.

Her voice very low, she said, "You can help me understand why I felt such a strong physical reaction when you wrapped your hand around mine. You can demonstrate to me that those sensations on the dance floor, a warmth in my belly and a weakness in my knees, are something worth investigating. You can kiss me, Bryce, here, alone in the dark, where it is only you and me, and the ocean and the stars and the wind."

He held her eyes for a long moment, and she felt her heart thudding in her side while she waited for his response. Finally, he stepped close and rested his hands gently against her face. He did not speak as he continued to hold her eyes, and she was utterly frozen until he lowered his face and pressed his lips gently against her own.

As she closed her eyes, she was surprised to discover that his lips were soft. She had expected them to be hard like the rest of him, but they were not. He was very gentle, and she found that this was much more pleasurable than his aggressive behavior on the dance floor. As she remembered that forcefulness, however, she felt the tightness return, telling her that perhaps there might be a time and a place when she would welcome it. For now, though, she was content to relish the simple feeling of his lips against her own, and the way he cradled her face in his hands as if she were the most precious thing in the universe.

Finally, he broke the kiss and pulled back just enough to look at her. "What do you think, Saavik? Was that so bad?"

"I think..." She paused, surprised by the huskiness of her voice. "I think that I wish for you to stop talking and kiss me some more."

A slow smile spread across his face, and she found herself almost smiling with him. Yes, these remarkable sensations were definitely worth exploring.

And who knew what else might await... around the corner?

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Secret Gate, chapter 4

"Hurry, Saavik. They're probably already waiting for us."

"Patience, Elizabeth." Saavik sat on the edge of the bed and reached for her shoes. "We told them that we would be ready at 1900 hours. We still have ten minutes."

Despite her outward calm, Saavik could not help but experience anticipation, as well. As had become customary, they were to join Bryce and Theo at the corner taverna for a meal. It was not the thought of the meal that caused her heart to beat faster, however. It was the thought of what would happen after their meal.

The first eight days of their vacation had passed in a whirlwind of sightseeing, long afternoons on the beach, and the sampling of a variety of native foods. The best part of all had been the routine into which the four of them had fallen at night, returning to the beach every evening for the past four days. Unfailingly, Elizabeth and Theo would vanish for long periods, and although Saavik suspected that she knew how they filled their time, she did not ask. At any rate, she had come to count on those absences because they left her alone with Bryce.

She ducked her head, pretending to adjust her shoes as she felt the heat rise to her face. Who could have predicted that she would become so eager for physical contact? She had even caught herself allowing her mind to wander at the most inopportune times, imagining how tonight he would lead her down to a secluded outcropping of rocks, tonight they would share their appreciation for the beauty of the island, tonight he would pull her close and kiss her, his hands strong as they caressed her ever more boldly. And how she would respond, pressing herself against him, aching for something more, something she wanted so badly she thought she might burst. The problem was that she did not understand exactly what it was she wanted-the Vulcan in her craved mental contact, but the Romulan in her yearned for something much more base and raw—and until she could reveal all her secrets to him with confidence, she must satisfy herself with less. If that could truly be called satisfaction.

"Saavik! For heavens sake, if your shoes aren't comfortable by now, maybe you should just go barefoot."

Feeling the heat rise to her face yet again, Saavik straightened, shaken from her reverie by Elizabeth's voice.

"I am ready, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth shook her head, not fooled, but followed Saavik out of the bedroom without comment. Nyota looked up from her seat on the sofa as they passed.

"Out for another night on the town?"

"Yes," replied Elizabeth. "We're going down to the corner for supper. You and Spock should eat there sometime. It's really good."

"No, thanks. That must be the in-place for the young crowd. Spock and I will stick with the quiet taverna down on the beach."

"All right. See you later, then."

"Have fun."

Nodding a farewell, Saavik followed Elizabeth down the steps, and they stepped out to find Theo and Bryce waiting on the street. Bryce smiled brilliantly when he saw her, and she was struck yet again by his sheer physical presence. Except for Nyota, she had never seen another being that she would describe as beautiful, but there was no denying the fact of Bryce's beauty. And when he looked at her, she could see that he thought she was beautiful, too.

Amazing.

He squeezed her arm lightly, and together they walked down to the taverna.

...

Smiling, Uhura toyed with her glass and thought about the glow she'd seen on Saavik's face when the young woman had left their villa earlier this evening. She'd been on cloud nine! Could it be that she had actually fallen in love? Uhura had wanted more than anything to pump her for details, but she'd refrained. Saavik would talk when she was ready to talk. She was just like Spock in that respect, although historically she was usually ready to talk a lot sooner than he was.

She glanced over her shoulder as she thought about Spock, but of course he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He'd stated that he wanted to meditate this evening, but she'd felt restless and decided to come ahead to their taverna without him. She missed him now, though, and she wished that she'd waited. This had been a wonderful vacation. They'd both been relaxed and comfortable the entire time, and they had seen so little of Saavik and Elizabeth that they might as well have come alone.

She closed her eyes and inhaled, and her attention was so focused on identifying the scents in the sea air that she was startled when a deep voice spoke behind her.

"Is this seat taken?"

She looked up in disbelief, but a moment later felt a wicked smile spread across her features. Pitching her voice as low and sultry as possible, she replied, "Why, no, it's not. Please sit down."

Spock settled himself across from her but didn't speak. She could tell that having gotten himself into this, he had no idea what to do next.

Finally, she leaned forward and whispered, "You're supposed to ask me if I'm alone."

"But it is very apparent that you are... Very well." He cleared his throat. "Are you alone?"

She feigned a guilty glance toward the door. "Yes, I am, but we need to be careful that my husband doesn't catch us. He's the jealous type."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "But no doubt an exceptional person."

"So, are you looking for a little action?"

"Action? Of what type?"

"Use your imagination."

"Ah." He hesitated. "I do not know. Are you?"

"I'm always ready-" As she opened her mouth to continue, she happened to glance out toward the beach, and her attention was caught by what she saw. "Oh, Spock. Look! There are Saavik and Elizabeth, and those must be their boyfriends."

"I do not see them. Where are they?"

"Over there, by the-" Uhura blinked and looked closer. It was dusky outside, but she knew that her eyes were not deceiving her. She sat back in her seat and muttered, "Oh, my God."

Spock frowned. "What is it?"

Her hand on her cheek, she gazed out at the beach and said, "That's Bed 'Em Bryce."

"Excuse me?"

"Bed 'Em Bryce." Turning back to Spock, she reached across the table and gripped his forearm. "Bryce Brooks. He's bad news. He was on the Lexington for a few months, and while he was there I had to counsel two women over him. I think he even tried to make a move on me, but I wasn't sure."

"Bryce Brooks? He was a junior at the Academy when I began teaching. He was in one of my classes, but I never knew him well. As I recall, he was an unexceptional student."

"Evidently, he was pretty exceptional in other areas. He got in a lot of trouble at the Academy. I can't believe you never heard about it. We had a young lieutenant who had graduated with him, and she's the one who told me about his nickname. Why, his reputation was a dozen times worse than Capt... I mean, his reputation was pretty bad."

His eyes widening, Spock said, "A dozen times worse? We must go tell her."

Tightening her hold on his arm as he started to rise, she leaned close. "Spock! Wait. Please sit back down. You can't say anything about this to her."

"Why not? She obviously does not know."

"Please calm down. She's crazy about him. If she knows, she obviously doesn't care, and if she doesn't know, she'll resent you forever for telling her."

"That is not logical. If he is of poor character-"

"If he's of poor character, she'll just have to learn the hard way. Trust me on this. It happens to almost everyone. You fall for the wrong person and they hurt you. It's tough, but you recover, and you're all the wiser afterwards."

Spock inhaled, and she could see him force himself to relax when he exhaled. After a moment, she released his arm and sat back in her seat again.

"It would be wonderful if we could protect her, Spock, but that's just the way it is. She has to learn this for herself."

He had finally spotted Saavik. His eyes following her as she moved away from them, he asked, "Did it happen to you?"

"Oh, yes. Did it ever."

Quiet until the small group had vanished around the curve in the beach, he finally turned back in resignation. "Were you badly hurt?"

She shrugged. "He was an upperclassman at our school, very handsome and daring. All the girls loved him. I was about fifteen I guess, and he approached me one day while I was standing in the schoolyard with a group of my friends. I thought that I was so mature. He tried to strike up a conversation, and I gave him some sort of flippant answer and walked away. I don't even remember what it was, but evidently he took it as a challenge. No one turned down Benny Aboud. Anyway, he dedicated himself to wooing me. To make a long story short, he was a sweet-talker, and finally I couldn't resist."

"What happened next?"

Touched by the concern she saw in his dark eyes, she paused and thought about how funny it was that those old hurts always grew so insignificant in the long run.

"We started going out. He was my first real boyfriend. He introduced me to the joys of necking." Heading him off before he could ask her to explain, she quickly added, "That's slang for extended sessions of hugging and kissing. It's generally pretty innocent, although it might include some fairly heavy petting. Uh, groping and touching, you know."

"I understand."

"Anyway..." She laughed and covered her face with embarrassment as she remembered what had happened. "Oh, heavens. I can't believe I'm telling you about this. One night Milele caught me sneaking in the window after curfew with my blouse buttoned wrong-"

"And your intent is to reassure me?"

"Saavik's not fifteen years old, Spock."

He sighed heavily. "Please continue."

"Milele asked where I'd been, and I finally confessed that I'd been in the back seat of Benny's flitter. Her eyes got huge, and she asked if I knew that Nina Russell-she was one of Milele's classmates-had just discovered that she was five weeks pregnant by him-"

"Nyota. This story is not helping."

"-and Sihiri Wengi was having fits because she thought he was dating her. I felt like a fool! Everyone in the school knew what was going on but me, and it was ages before I could walk through the halls and not feel like people were whispering behind my back. Even though I'd never let him do more than fondle me a little, my reputation was almost ruined."

"So, am I to be comforted by the knowledge that this young man fondled you, was unfaithful to a second girl, and impregnated a third?"

"The point of this story is that I survived. And not only did I survive, I grew wiser, and no real harm was done." She smiled warmly and reached for his hand. "As a matter of fact, I was just thinking a few minutes ago about how things work out. That was just one small step on the path of my life, and I'm grateful for everything that brought me down that path, good and bad. It made me who I am today. It led me to you."

He nodded. "Very well. I will not say anything to Saavik."

"Good. We'll just have to be there to help her up when she falls. And really, maybe it'll work out. Maybe he's in love with her, and he's willing to change his ways. It happens."

Spock raised an eyebrow, and she laughed at his dubious expression.

"I know." She patted his hand. "It probably won't happen this time, but we'll just have to wait and see. Now, why don't you go get us a bottle of wine? I feel adventurous."

Rising from the table, he said, "Ah. So am I to assume that you are looking for some action?"

"You bet! If you're looking for trouble, Mister Tall-Dark-and-Handsome, you just found it. Trouble with a capital T."

He held her eyes a moment longer, then turned toward the bar. She watched him walk away, thinking yet again how lucky she was. Finally, though, she looked back out toward the beach.

Poor Saavik. She was going to be crushed.

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

The Secret Gate, chapter 5

"Here, Nyota. You will be comfortable on the sofa. Saavik, would you locate a footstool?"

As Spock half-carried Nyota to a well-padded seat, Saavik darted out to the balcony and brought back the small footstool that they had been using as a coffee table.

"Thanks, Spock." Nyota slumped back against the cushions and allowed him to lift her leg onto the footstool. "I feel like such an idiot. Really! One little hole in the entire sidewalk, and I had to step in it."

"There is no need for embarrassment. We are merely relieved that you did no permanent damage." Crouching next to her, he pushed her loose skirt up to her knee and inspected the bandages around her ankle. "The doctor stated that you would be ready to engage in light walking tomorrow, so I am especially pleased that the remainder of your vacation will not be spoiled."

"All that was really hurt was my pride."

"I must admit that you created quite a scene. The quantity of blood caused by the abrasion on your palm alone was most impressive."

She chuckled. "Well, the look on your face was pretty good, too. I swear, after all the danger we've encountered during our years in Starfleet, I wouldn't have thought that a little tumble on a sidewalk would have alarmed you so."

Taking care to retain his dignity, he retorted, "It was merely your screech of surprise that caused me to react in such a manner. I thought that perhaps you were mortally wounded."

She touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Whatever it was, I thought it was very sweet."

He raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on her choice of words. Instead, he turned toward Saavik.

"Saavikam, there is no need for you to remain here with us. Perhaps you would prefer to go out for the evening."

An expression of uncertainty flitted across her features, and Spock could tell that her sense of obligation was warring with her desire to join her friends. He knew that it had been somewhat of a sacrifice for her to spend the day in Athens with him and Nyota. Predicting which she would choose now presented no challenge at all.

Finally, she looked over at Nyota. "I would not wish to leave if I am able to assist you in any way."

Nyota waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, no. I'm fine. There's no reason for you to hang around here."

"Very well. I hope that you feel better soon, Nyota. I will try not to wake you when I come in."

"Thanks, honey."

Spock could not resist meeting Nyota's eyes. Even though Saavik was trying to act as if it did not matter to her, she could not keep the excitement from her voice. After she had hurried out the door, he said, "No doubt she will attempt to locate Bryce." He did not bother to hide his distaste.

"Of course she will. I'm amazed that she agreed to go with us in the first place. I suppose that she felt like she needed to spend some time with us. We've seen so little of her."

"I am certain that you are correct."

She sagged back into the cushions. "Well, I'm glad that we had at least part of a good day together, even we did have to spend the last hour in a doctor's office."

Spock sat on the sofa beside her. "Are you in pain?"

"A little, but it's not bad. Really."

"Can I bring you anything?"

"How about a cup of tea? And one for you, too. I'd really just love to sit quietly with you. This has been a draining day."

"I would be pleased to do that."

He briefly placed his hand against the side of her face, then rose to start the tea.

...

Stepping out of the villa, Saavik took a moment to look up and down the street. Although it was already dark, the usual nocturnal activities of the island's young people had just begun. It was somewhat early for Bryce to have gone to the corner taverna, but perhaps if he was not yet there, he would be there soon.

She started walking, her step light, and envisioned his surprise when he saw her. As pleased as she was with the thought of his delighted reaction, however, she could not help but feel somewhat guilty as well. She had truly wanted to spend the day with Spock and Nyota, but at the same time she had wished that she could find a reason to return early. When it had turned out that they did terminate their trip prematurely, she had almost felt responsible, as if it were her fault because she had harbored such thoughts. Of course, that attitude was entirely illogical, and she would never wish harm on Nyota, but nevertheless it was true.

The taverna was just ahead, happy voices beckoning from within. While many of the young people often gathered around tables on the sidewalk, Bryce preferred to be inside near the bar. The owner of the taverna always opened the large windows across the front, so she did not mind. The air was almost as fresh indoors as out.

She strolled along the side of the taverna, and her heart rate increased when she peered through a small window and saw a familiar head of thick blond hair near the bar. He was already here! A group of people nearly blocked her view, but she knew that there was no mistake. She hurried around the corner toward the entrance of the taverna. He would be so surprised to see her. He would look up as she wound her way between the tables, he would smile and wave, and he would-

"So, Alexa. What do you say?"

Saavik's step slowed when she heard his voice, and she realized that he was standing with a young woman. The woman was leaning backwards against the bar, propped up by her elbows, and Bryce was standing so close that their foreheads almost touched. Who was this woman? Bryce had introduced many of his friends, and Saavik did not recognize her. She was evidently Greek, with a huge mass of curly brown hair streaming around her shoulders, and she was wearing a tight, low-cut dress. As Saavik watched, the woman threw her head back and laughed, a deep throaty sound, and thrust her generous breasts against the thin fabric that covered them. And unmistakably, Bryce's eyes traveled downward when the woman was not looking.

Suddenly aware that she was standing in the open door, Saavik ducked to the side so she would be obscured by the group that stood between her and Bryce. Both he and the woman were speaking in low voices, but her keen sense of hearing allowed her to understand them with no difficulty.

The woman tossed her hair. "Bryce, you are a naughty boy. Surely you are toying with me."

"Not me," he replied smoothly.

Then he smiled at the woman, and Saavik felt a vice clamp around her heart. That was the same teasing, suggestive smile she had seen on so many occasions when he was alone with her. She knew that she should turn and leave, that she did not want to witness the rest of the exchange, but she was hopelessly frozen in place.

The woman turned, so close now that her breasts just barely brushed his chest. "But I have seen you with the Vulcan girl. It is my impression that you have spent much time with her recently."

"Who, Saavik? We're just having fun. It's nothing. She's a nice girl, but I think that you might be even nicer. Am I right?"

Saavik's eyes grew wide as the woman murmured something and tilted her face up toward his, and he leaned over and kissed her. The kiss was very long and lingering, and as Saavik watched, he reached down and ran his hand slowly up her leg, pushing her dress all the way up to the top of her thigh. He did it right there, wantonly secure in the knowledge that his actions were hidden by the crowd-Bryce, her Bryce, brazen and reckless and uncaring.

Finally, Saavik tore herself away from the sight and plowed directly into the person behind her. She did not halt, the room spinning around her as she floundered to the door and stumbled outside. She jogged blindly down the sidewalk, unknowing and uncaring where she was going. The wind blew in her face, soggy and leaden and mocking her, making her eyes burn from the brine it kicked up off the sea. This could not be, this could not be... He was supposed to look at _her_ that way, he was supposed to touch _her_, tease _her_, love _her_...

She slowed to a halt and leaned against the side of a building in a deserted alley. Staring sightlessly at a small weed that had sprouted through a crack in the pavement, she felt a lead weight settle in her stomach as everything began to truly register.

It was real.

She had seen it. She had heard it. She, Saavik, had meant nothing to him. She had been merely a plaything, a way to fill a few idle days, a foolish young girl that he could use to occupy his time. She closed her eyes for a long moment, then straightened and assessed her surroundings. There, at the end of the street, was the taverna that Spock and Nyota visited so frequently.

She turned in the other direction and headed toward home.

...

Uhura understood the instant Saavik walked through the door that something bad had happened. The young woman's face was set in stone and she looked more Vulcan than Vulcan, but Uhura had known her too long to be fooled.

She pretended that she hadn't noticed anything. "Hi, Saavik. Did you decide not to go out tonight?"

Saavik sat down next to her. "Where is Spock?"

"We were out of tea, so he went to get some." She watched Saavik fiddle with the edge of the cushion. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Saavik looked up sharply in surprise.

"It's all right, honey." Uhura nodded sympathetically. "You can tell me."

Dropping her eyes, Saavik said, "It is Bryce. I saw him down at the taverna kissing another girl."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Saavik. How awful."

Saavik tightened her lips. "I do not understand. Why would he act as if he were interested in me when he was not?"

"Sometimes people are like that. They're so shallow and self-centered that they just act without thinking. They see something they want and they take it, regardless of who gets hurt in the process. It doesn't mean that he never cared about you."

Saavik looked up earnestly, and Uhura could see the pain in her dark eyes. "But how could he dismiss me so easily? Just throw me away, as if I was rubbish to be discarded? He told her that I meant nothing to him. I heard him. I am such a fool."

Leaning forward, Uhura rested her fingertips on Saavik's arm. "You aren't rubbish, and don't you ever think that you are. You're a beautiful, confident young lady who just happens to have a lot to learn about relationships. Yes, maybe he was a smooth talker, and yes, maybe there were warning signs you missed, but it doesn't mean that you're a fool. Everyone makes mistakes like that. Everyone."

"Even Spock?" Saavik asked mournfully.

Remembering Spock's disastrous relationship with Helen, Uhura nodded. "Even Spock."

"What about you?"

Uhura snorted and rolled her eyes. "Me? Especially me. I fell for the biggest jerk in the world once, and when I found out what he was really like, I thought it would kill me."

"What did you do?"

"I felt sorry for myself for a while, but finally one day I realized that it was his problem, not mine. He might hurt other people with his behavior, but he wasn't hurting anyone worse than he was hurting himself. Sure, he might feel that thrill of immediate gratification, but the joys of real, mature love, the type of love that only grows deeper with time? Nope. It'll remain forever a mystery to him."

A sound at the door caught their attention, and they both looked up as Spock walked into the room. His step faltered at the serious expressions on their faces, and Uhura frowned and tried to signal discreetly that he should leave.

"Ah." He pointed vaguely at the door. "Perhaps you would like some... fruit... with your tea. I shall return shortly."

He looked from Uhura to Saavik, then back to Uhura again, but finally turned and left without another word.

Her eyes on the door that had closed behind him, Saavik murmured, "He is so good to you. The two of you have the kind of relationship you just described, the mature kind that grows with time. Did you always know?"

"Know what? That he was the man for me?" Uhura shook her head. "We were friends for a long time, Saavik. I always knew that I was happy when I was with him, but I didn't know that I would spend the rest of my life with him. Even once we were involved, I didn't know. I hoped, but it's never that easy. A relationship like ours has to grow, to be encouraged and nurtured. You have to work at it. Hard. It doesn't just happen."

Saavik sighed. "You mean that you do not simply meet someone on the beach one day and expect that you have found a lifetime mate."

Chuckling, Uhura said, "Nope. Of course, you keep trying, and one day the person you meet _is_ the one who will be your lifetime mate, but that's the key-to keep trying. You have to learn what you can learn and move on. And remember Saavik, every relationship that ends doesn't end as badly as this. They don't hurt any less, but they end for a variety of reasons. It's not always because you met some creep who can't keep his you-know-what in his pants."

Saavik sat back abruptly. "Nyota!"

"Well, it's true. Everyone feels those attractions to other people, but the difference between someone like Bryce and, say, me, is that I know better than to act on them."

Obviously scandalized, Saavik said, "You find other men attractive? Men besides Spock?"

"Sure, and Spock knows that. Just yesterday, I saw a very attractive man on the beach. That didn't mean that I was going to chase him down, or even give him a second thought. I just noticed him, appreciated his appeal, and forgot about him. I'll bet that Bryce wouldn't even understand that. He's like a little child with no self-control."

Saavik picked up a small ornament from the table and turned it around in her hands. "Are you telling me that I should help him learn the error of his ways? That he and I need to work to preserve our relationship?"

"No! Absolutely not! If you try to change someone like that, you almost always fail. That jerk isn't worth the trouble. He's lower than dirt for what he did to you. What I'm saying is that it's okay to feel bad, but it's not okay to think that it was your fault. Or to think that all men are like that."

Saavik closed her eyes, obviously struggling for control.

"It'll be all right," Uhura said softly.

Saavik nodded, her eyes still closed. "Thank you, Nyota. If you do not mind, I think that I will go to my room and meditate now."

"Of course. Go ahead. I'll be here if you want to talk about it some more."

Her head bowed and her step slow, Saavik walked back to the bedroom. Uhura watched until she was gone, then dashed a tear from the corner of her eye and muttered, "Bryce Brooks, if you ever come sniffing around here again, you're dead meat."

...

Late that night, Spock stared at the ceiling in their darkened room while he considered all that Nyota had told him.

Saavik had been mistreated.

Even now, she was alone in her room, no doubt suffering silently because of what had happened. She had been forced to endure a terrible humiliation and the pain of rejection. In addition, he and Nyota had known all along that this would happen, and they had done nothing. They had simply let events run their course, and now this was the result. If they had spoken up, Saavik could have terminated the relationship gracefully. She would not been subjected to-

"Spock?"

He turned, surprised to find that Nyota was still awake.

"Yes, Nyota?"

Moving close, she rested her head on his chest. "I love you so much."

"I know. And I, you."

"We can't protect her forever."

He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her tightly against him in response, then closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

End chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

The Secret Gate, chapter 6

Standing in front of Saavik's villa, Bryce squinted in the sun and looked up at the windows. Where had she been? She'd gone to Athens with her guardian and his wife a couple of days ago, and he hadn't seen her since. What a drag. Her guardian was probably some old guy with a doddering wife who just wanted to shop and see the museums. Bryce couldn't imagine having to waste a day of vacation doing something like that.

Elizabeth had said that they were staying on the third floor, and it looked like this was the only entrance. So, there was nowhere to go but up. Climbing the steps toward the door, he shook his head when he thought about the conversation in which Elizabeth had told him where Saavik lived. Elizabeth had seemed pretty easy-going when he first met her, but recently she'd become a first class bitch. She'd started making an obvious point of avoiding him, and it looked like she was turning Theo against him, too.

Well, screw both of them. He'd felt too good after enjoying Alexa's charms to be bothered by it anyway, and maybe he'd be able to enjoy Saavik's charms soon, too. It sure seemed that way. To have been so frosty at first, she'd sure warmed up quickly. All those stories he'd heard about what was underneath that emotionless Vulcan exterior must be true.

When he stepped onto the third floor landing, he took a moment to smooth back his hair. Saavik would be pleased. He'd charm the old folks and rescue her from geriatric hell, and she'd be so grateful she'd do anything to thank him.

He grinned slyly, thinking about how thoroughly she might thank him.

Straightening his shoulders, he pressed the small buzzer by the door. Muffled voices could be heard from within, and soon heavy, masculine footsteps approached the door. He smiled his warmest smile, puffed out his chest a little, and-

The door swung open, and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Excuse me," he stammered. "I must have the wrong address. Sorry to bother you."

He started to turn away, but the deep, authoritative voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Mr. Brooks. We meet again."

Looking up slowly, he met Captain Spock's hard, dark eyes. "Uh, yes sir. Good to see you again, sir."

"Am I to assume that you are here for Saavik?"

Bryce blinked. Damn, this was Saavik's guardian? "Uh, please."

Captain Spock's face appeared to be made out of stone. "She does not wish to see you."

"What?"

"Did you not hear me? She does not wish to see you."

Licking his lips nervously, Bryce asked, "Why not?"

Captain Spock took another small, ominous step closer. "Because you are a lying, unfaithful fraud, Mr. Brooks. Because you led her to believe that she could trust you, and then you betrayed that trust."

Bryce felt his knees suddenly become rubbery beneath him. Unable to stop himself, he whispered, "Oh, shit."

"Ah. So you begin to understand."

Just as the sweat had begun to trickle down his back, Bryce heard Saavik's familiar voice.

"I will handle this, Spock."

She appeared from behind the door, and for a moment, Bryce thought that Captain Spock wouldn't move out of her path. Finally, however, the elder Vulcan nodded once, the motion slow and smooth, and stepped back. Saavik held his eyes a moment longer, and then she walked out onto the landing and pulled the door shut behind her. The last thing Bryce saw from within was Captain Spock's unwavering gaze, following Saavik out the door then shifting to Bryce, himself.

He swallowed and said, "Saavik, baby, this must be some kind of mistake. I would never-"

"Shut up, Bryce."

"But you have to understand! I don't know what you heard, but-"

"I saw you. I saw you kissing her down at the taverna, touching her with your filthy hands. It was disgusting. I cannot believe I ever let you touch me like that."

"I'm so sorry, Saavik. You were gone, and I just got lonely. You have to understand, baby. I have needs and desires. I'm a red-blooded man in the prime of my life, and sometimes I just can't help myself. It won't happen again, I promise. Please let me make it up to you."

"You are lower than dirt," she said scornfully.

With that, she went back inside and shut the door firmly behind her.

Bryce stood out in the hallway, too stunned to move. Damn. What a bitch! He'd always thought that Vulcans were cold, and now he had first-hand knowledge of it. Not just her, but her guardian, too.

Captain Spock.

He shook his head, and a nauseous feeling began to roil deep in his stomach. He was sunk. His career in Starfleet wasn't worth shit. Damn. Damn! Maybe Captain Spock wouldn't ruin him, though. After all, he was just one person. Sure, he had a lot of pull, but maybe he'd let it slide. And come to think of it, hadn't Bryce heard that Vulcans only did it once every seven years? Maybe they didn't think that sex was important enough to make a big fuss over. Bryce sure was lucky Saavik's guardian wasn't human. A human would never overlook something like this.

Once every seven years. Who would put up with that?

Bryce would pin down Elizabeth and make her tell him exactly whom Captain Spock had married.

...

Standing high on the cliff at Castro, Saavik shielded her eyes and studied the small island that sat out in the water, seeming to float like a small green cloud where the heaven met the sea. She was not certain, but she thought that it might be Paros or Andiparos, or maybe even Despotiko. At any rate, it fascinated her that there was such a wealth of history and culture just waiting to be discovered on each of these little islands, scattered across the water as carelessly as a child might scatter the pieces of a puzzle.

As she turned and started back toward the town, she clasped her hands behind her back and reviewed the events of the last two weeks. It had been a good vacation, she supposed, all in all. She had enjoyed her first days here, and even though the bad memories still brought a bitter taste to her mouth, she did not allow the bad to diminish the good. The last days had been pleasant, as well. She had enjoyed her time with Spock and Nyota, and although she would have thought that her ties with them could not possibly be strengthened, she had been surprised to see a new and different friendship rising like a Phoenix from the old, a friendship forged and tempered perhaps by the events that had brought her suddenly into a wiser adulthood.

Tomorrow, Elizabeth would say goodbye to Theo, and the four of them would lock the door to the villa and hand their little keys back to the landlord. Their vacation over, they would all say goodbye at the Hellinikon Spaceport, and she would board her shuttle back to Vulcan. She would have much upon which to reflect; she was not certain that she understood what had happened, even yet, but Nyota had assured her that as the pain faded, understanding would grow.

She would just have to trust that somewhere, around the corner, she would find insight, peace of mind, and... the secret gate, that surely awaited.

End story

_Still round the corner there may wait,_

_A new road or a secret gate._

-J. R. R. Tolkien

The next story in this series is In Single Words.


End file.
